The New Era
by StormGod14
Summary: Born a god, Perseus life starts out great everything he could ask for, love, friends, and family. It all changes with one event leading him on a path of Fate forged with love, betrayal, heartbreak, and change. Will he be able to overcome it all?
**The New Era**

Born a god, Perseus life starts out great everything he could ask for, love, friends, and family. It all changes with one event leading him on a path of Fate forged with love, betrayal, heartbreak, and change. Will he be able to overcome it all? Pertemis or harem still undecided.

"Bow down" Normal Talk

'Bow Down' Normal thought/ sound effects

" **Bow down" Yelling/Beast Speaking/Evil stuff**

' **Bow Down' ~ Thoughts**

" _Bow Down" speaking different language_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or its characters. If I did he wouldn't end with Annabeth, ya don't really like her.**

 **Chapter One**

 **3** **rd** **POV**

A lone island protected with a strong magical barrier, to keep mortals out, filled with a lush and dense green forest spread for as far as the eye could see, full of exotic animals, surrounded by crystal blue waters filled marine life not seen anywhere else in the world. Beautiful, stunning are words that those lucky enough to lay there eyes upon the island of Delos would use to describe it. The untouched beaches and quiet and peacef…

" **AAHHHHHHHH"**

Ok maybe not peaceful at the moment. A beautiful women that looked to be in her late Twenties with beautiful auburn hair, a regal face belonging to one of nobility, her C-cup breast and toned legs protected from the eyes of world by a regal yet worn toga, Her name is Leto and her looks came naturally which isn't surprising considering her heritage as a Titaness, one of the few. She is the Titaness of Motherhood, which is ironic considering her situation. Currently the Titaness was screaming in pain with sweat pouring down her face holding her swelled stomach, while mentally throwing curses at the one that got her like this. Zeus, he had thrown himself at her a few months after the titan war. After he was done he dropped her on this rock with no way off claiming it was for protection. She knew it wasn't for her protection but his, so Hera wouldn't find out.

But enough reminiscing of her past and back to her current predicament. Leto could tell that her kids were ready to come into the world, perk of being Titaness of motherhood (just go with it). So with one more breath and a big push she gave birth to her first child a beautiful girl. She cut the cord and brought the child to her chest. Taking a long look at the girl noticed the tuff of auburn hair on top her head and the beautiful silver eyes she had.

"Artemis." The Titaness said with her voice cracking at the end from the strain. She knew she would as beautiful as her one day.

The previous pain from before quickly returned telling her the other child was ready and with a repeat of the actions before quickly gave birth to her second child, this on a boy. The Titaness cut the cord carefully and brought him to her chest also. Leto could already see the resemblance to his dad, dirty blond tuff of hair and blue eyes.

"Apollo." She whispered to the child as she leaned her back on her tree resting from the previous activity of giving birth. She started feeding the kids, praying, hoping the future would be good to them.

 **-** **Hello I am line break fear me** **! -**

 **Time skip: 16 years later (Or fifteen)**

 **Location: Island of Delos**

 **? POV (third I think)**

A deer could be seen trotting through the forest of Delos without making a sound. It slowly stepped up to a creek, looking around warily before bending its head down to drink. Its head suddenly shot back up hearing something from the surrounding forest its turning around. The deer heard something again.

'THWAT' It was the last sound the deer heard as it dropped dead on the ground an arrow sticking up and to the right of it leg striking its heart. Perfect kill. (I think that's right. Could be wrong)

"YES" was heard throughout the forest.

"Good shot Artemis." Apollo said to his sister as he stepped out with his bow resting in his hand a quiver strung over his back.

"Thanks." Artemis spoke with a smile as she stepped from her spot perched in a tree a few yards from her brother as they approached their fresh kill.

Both had changed over the last sixteen years. Apollo had grown to about 5'11 with sandy almost bleached blond hair. He was built was like that of a swimmer. Lean, not to muscly and built for speed. Wearing what looked like animal skin turned into a skirt of sorts with no shirt. ( hope you know what I mean.) His sister Artemis on the other hand had indeed become as beautiful as her mother. She had grown to the height of around 5'6 with luscious auburn hair that came to the base of her neck held in bun with her bangs framing her face. She, like her brother, wore animal hide and furs but in the form of short knee high toga (Think normal women's clothing just cut short at the knees designed for running in the forest) covering her perky low c-cup breast, long toned legs from years of running and hunting food. She too had a bow in hand along with a quiver. But she also had two hunting knives strapped to her waist.

The both of them had done well with mothers teaching on how to hunt and protect themselves. She may have been a more peaceful titan but her parent still taught her the ways of war and survival. And while it may have been the basic she still passed on what she knew to her kids.

Apollo and Artemis cleaned and gutted the deer by the creek before carrying it back to their home. Their home was a cave in the mountain of Delos (not sure its name). It had many chambers that were blocked off for different rooms. They had a kitchen, a bathing area which had natural spring in it, rooms for themselves, and a kind of sitting room, storage were they kept dried meats and other foods collected, and also a small armory were they kept there handmade bows and arrows along with a few makeshift hunting knives and one sword.

They dragged there kill into the kitchen area where their mother was waiting. Leto still looked as young and gorgeous as always asked her kids

"How was the hunt you two?"

"It was really good mom. I got it in the heart again." Spoke Artemis to her mom.

"Yeah, Arty's a real great shot." Apollo piped up.

"That she is. And she'll only get better." Leto agreed with her son.

"Alright the both of you get cleaned up and I'll have dinner ready shortly. We also have some things to talk about afterwards. Ok."

The two were curious on what she wanted to talk about but agreed anyway.

"Ok mom." Both her children spoke before going off to do what she said.

 **Timeskip**

 **After Dinner**

Dinner was a quiet and enjoyable time for the family. Apollo and Artemis enjoyed their mothers cooking with smiles. After they finished and the table was cleaned the three of them moved to the sitting area, lying on the animal furs placed on the stone floor. The twins looked at their mother waiting for her to talk. After a few moments of silence…

"What is it mom? Is everything ok?" Apollo asked his mom with a worried expression on his face.

His mother looked up from her hands to her kids. And with a sigh started.

"Yes everything's fine it's just…" before stopping and taking a deep breath before continuing "Remember how I told you the day would come and you would leave the island and go to Olympus."

Both looked at each other before nodding.

"You told us at the same time you told us about our father." Artemis spoke up.

Leto nodded to herself before continuing "Well that day has come. Tomorrow an Olympian will come and retrieve you and bring you to your father Zeus. You will be given your domains and more than likely a seat on the council."

 **Cliffhanger yay**

 **Now to put some things out there. Credit to Anaklusmos2432 story 'triplets, not twins' I used a few detail from it to describe Leto and Delos. Also credit to my beta reader who we'll call Anonymous1 for now.**

 **Please review if I should continue or not.**

 **Poll on my page.**


End file.
